


In the Night

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [26]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things have not changed.  And some things have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asselin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asselin/gifts).



Archibald Craven found himself unable to sleep. He rose, as he had done so often before, and went to Colin’s room, through the dark corridors, past the tapestry, wondering all the while if the day had only been a dream. But no, there was his boy, face flushed with good health, sprawled across the bed like a puppy that had exhausted itself temporarily from play, and would soon leap up again. And on the wall Lilias smiled down at both of them, the sleeping child and the grateful man, until the sun came up to peek in at the windows.


End file.
